Goodbye Wonderland
by msevilgenius
Summary: How Maddie and her family escape from the doomed Wonderland, and the aftermath.


Smoke rose from the ground and darkness filled the air suffocating all the goodness in wonderland. A family hid in their house, a mother and two children. A father defneded from the outside, he wasnt the best wielder, but he had to fight to save his family. Shadow-like monsters attacked the wonderlandian men, and they with swords stuck down as many as they could. A bloodcurdling sound was realesed whenever one fell, creature or wonderlandian.  
>The ground shook like an earthquake, the white queens army finally arrived to the small village of Wits End. The chess inspired army charged through and took out most of the evil queens creatures.<br>"Wonderlandians! The queen has opened a direct portal to the Village of bookend! Run towards the flower gardens next to tollgi woods!"  
>The hatter ran into house to get his family.<br>"Alice! madeline! Allen!" He yelled, then found them whispering I love you to each other not knowing if its the last words they'll say.

"Come on! The white queen has opened a portal, Madeleine grab your brother. Alice take up a sword, we must protect the children." The family ran out, the female teen held her six year old brother close as she ran.,As her blonde mother and crazed father protected them.  
>Wonderland lost its color, the trees fell and the happiness died. The only world the colorful haired girl knew was falling apart, crumbling, around her.<br>Madeleine's parents took longer to reach the portal, due to the evil monsters chasing them.  
>"Go ahead maddie! Take yourself and Allen to safety!" Her mother yelled.<br>She nodded and followed her mothers wish. Carrying the weight of her beloved brother she ran through the flowers on the outskirts if her village towards the portal, people came flooding towards it, trying to flee the condemned world.  
>The mountains collapsed and the lakes flooded, anyone caught behind would fall with it.<br>"Maddie..." Her brother whispered, "I'm scared."  
>It broke her heart to hear him say what they all were feeling.<br>She had to get to the portal, for her family's sake.  
>She started sprinting, her brothers legs hitting against her and her dress tearing apart<br>As she came over the hill, a blue-white portal floated in the distance.  
>"We're almost there Allen, just a little bit longer." The loving sister whispered to her golden haired brother, the one who will replace his mother in the next generation.<br>Only feet away from the portal a shriek was heard in the distance. She turned only to see her father fighting the largest monster she has seen yet, but where was her mother.  
>A voice spoke out to her, she didn't know where it came from but it yelled "keep running Maddie!"<br>She jumped through the portal and landed in a large room, other wonderlandian a were also there. It was a shelter for the time being, no furniture to maximize the space, people sat on the floor waiting for the nightmare to be over. Some were crying while others still in shock, even a few leaning against the wall and tried to teen walked over to an open space and sat her brother down. They waited for what seems like hours, staring at the portal waiting for their parents to walk through,she heard that the portal would be closing soon. It was like the whole world was frozen and all Madeleine did was stare at the portal watching it get smaller with the passing minutes. Finally a mint-haired man came through followed by the white queens army.  
>The portal shut seconds after the last solider marched in.<br>"Dad! Dad! Over here!" Maddie flagged down her father to her and her brothers location.  
>His look was of excitement upon seeing his children but then turned into a look of sadness. The hatter approached his children,knelt down and hugged them. Madeleine felt tears wet her hair.<br>She knew she had to ask, but she choked on every word. "Where is mom?"  
>The crazed man answered in riddlish, "our golden goose is more like a broken phoenix, in ashes but not to rise again"<br>Xxooxo  
>The caught her, the finally caught the evil weeks of running She is in chains and is being escorted to her execution. People line the streets like its some sick parade. Wonderlandians were the ones who longed for her death, but not Maddie. Maddie saw no point in killing her, nothing they do will bring her mother back. She stood in the crowd and watched the queen pass by in the street. Once she passed and was out of sight everyone went about their day, but their hatred for her still lingered with them. The teen was tapped on the shoulder by a friend she hasn't seen since that day.<br>"Hi Maddie." The violet haired cat girl said, with a grin so large many might find it creepy but to her it was normal for the next Cheshire Cat.  
>The two exchanges small talk until Maddie suggested to sit on a bench that was situated in front of her fathers new store. Then Kitty confessed her condolences to her childhood friend. "I'm so sorry Maddie." Madeline nodded to acknowledge the statement, but she couldn't respond.<br>Kitty wanting to change the subject, started talking about her favorite subject, Gossip.  
>"Did you hear it was the King of Hearts who let the Evil queen in? Apperently they were conspiring together but she betrayed him."<br>"And what about Lizzie?"  
>The kitten's tone changed, "she isn't doing to well, now both parents and her army gone, all she has left is anyone who will listen."<br>Well now that's something they all have in common, a loss of a mother.  
>Kitty's mom died in childbirth, Lizzie never knew hers, only that she was exiled by her father after her birth and died soon after.<br>Maddie was never super close to Lizzie but she would call her friend. Her heart ached in sympathy for the royal, she and her father were very close. She was the only thing he truly loved.  
>"My dad is probably wondering where I ran off to, see you around" the feline teen disappeared.<br>Maddie rose from her seat but something...no someone, caught her eye.  
>A black hooded figure moved stealthily and turned the corner.<br>The wonderlandian, being the curious and fearless girl she is, she began following the path the figure took.  
>Turning the same corner, she found the figure sitting up against a back wall in an alley.<br>She heard crying.  
>As Maddie approached, she realized it was the figure who was crying. Maddie's empathy stirred up again and wanted to help whoever it was.<br>"Hey, no crying!" She comically commanded. As if she had any power over this stranger.  
>The figure stopped and looked up, the tri-colored hair teen, with hands on hips looked down.<br>The figure removed her cloak and revealed herself.  
>Maddie was shocked to see such a pretty girl under such gloomy clothing.<br>"I'm Maddie Hatter, daughter of the Mad hatter. And I command that you don't cry anymore!"  
>The ebony haired girl laughed and nodded.<br>Maddie put out her hand to help the other girl up from her sitting position, "So what's your name?"  
>"Raven"<br>Xxooxo


End file.
